Man continues to dream of going faster and faster. On water and through air, this is evidenced by the changing designs of fresh water and ocean racing watercraft and the stealth aircraft flying wings. Whatever the design, there is a continuing search for new hydrofoils, and airfoil or flying wing structures which will achieve faster speeds on water and through air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,577, granted to Palmquist on Jan. 13, 1987, is an example of one attempt to provide a hydroplaning hydrofoil and air wing supported sailing craft.